Vital components of a wind turbine, e.g. the rotor, rotor shaft, transmission and power generator, are located in a nacelle high above ground. The nacelle is held by a tower which traditionally is about 100 meters. However, the tower can for larger wind turbines be up to 150-200 meters high. The tower is normally constituted by a hollow circular shell structure of steel or concrete. The wall of the tower thus defines an internal space forming access to the nacelle.
Maintenance of a wind turbine involves working in the nacelle above the tower as well as working on various electronic devices which are typically located in the space of the tower, e.g. at the base of the tower. Workers therefore work in different altitudes of the tower construction and as a result, accidents may arise due to fallen objects, and in worst case, workers may even be injured by a fall.
Traditionally, one or more platforms have been arranged inside the tower to enable workers to carry out their work at different levels inside the tower, e.g. to connect two tower elements to each other. These platforms are solid and made of e.g. wood or aluminum. These platforms further allow for collection of pieces falling down from above. However, it has been shown that it is difficult to have the platform fit closely along the inner surface of the tower wall and thereby protect workers from small pieces falling along the inner surface. Furthermore, the platform is not well-suited if, in case of an accident, a worker should fall down from the ladder or when working at a higher altitude of the tower.